The Rose And The Dragon
by DethanLover
Summary: I really loved loras and renlys relationship but I wanted to create my own gay game of thrones love story so I did I hope u will enjoy.


The Rose And The Dragon.

A Gay Game Of Thrones Love Story.

Prince Daeron Of The House Targaryen And Lord Carter of The House Tyrell.

'It's time to wake up Daeron.' I said with a chuckle. I Shaked Daeron trying to wake him and he groaned and looked up and said 'five more minutes please.' I smiled and said 'No now you lazy boy.' He looked up and replied 'Am Not lazy am just tired after the night we had. I never knew you were so flexible.' I turned to smile at him and he pulled me down onto the bed and pinned my hands down. He looked into my eyes and I could feel a heat rising in my body. His beautiful blue eyes with a hint on purple around the edges. He was a true targaryen. I asked him ' what are you thinking about?.' He replied ' just admiring your beautiful full pink lips. Your beautiful brown curly hair and your beautiful green eyes.' I replied 'Oh what else?' 'Well am also thinking about the things that mouth did to me last night.' I laughed and ran my fingers through his long beautiful white hair and said ' I love you so much.' He smiled and said 'I love you to' and kissed me.

I went back to bed after Daeron left I slept till 9am until a servant came to wake me up. The servant helped me clean myself and get dressed then I went down to breakfast. The lord and lady of house Tyrell or as I call them mother and farther were waiting and greeted me when I sat down a few moments later my older brother James and my older sister Kate walked in we said our hellos and the servants started serving us breakfast. My mother said 'aren't we gonna wait for our guest?' And my brother replied ' No he's late just because he's a prince doesn't mean we have to starve. Besides I think he prefers to eat with the other squires.' My farther spoke up and said ' he's right my love we have a long day we cannot wait on him.' We ate in silence and said our goodbyes. My farther and brother went off to train with the squires. I went to history class with the most boring Maester ever but I did enjoy listening to him talk about some history I just wish he wasn't so well boring. After class I took the long way to my music lesson so I could watch Daeron and the rest of the boys training shirtless in the yard. I walked on the passageway overlooking the boys training. They were all so busy swinging swords at each other no one noticed me so I lingered a bit watching them. They were all so handsome and manly. Some with bits of facial hair growing in others with muscles that belonged to older men. My face turned red I felt almost naughty watching them. I suddenly felt someone tap on my shoulder I turned and was pushed up against a column that blocked us from the view of the other boys. I was shocked for a moment but I could recognize those lips anywhere it was my prince. He almost lifted me off the ground with the intensity of his kiss his hands exploring my body lifting my shirt and squeezing my ass. After a moment I pulled my head back and he let his hands drop to my waist. I looked at his face he was sweaty and had a little dirt on his forehead. I smiled up at him and said ' that kiss was intense.' He grinned and said ' Your just so sexy I can't help myself.' I replied ' I like it when you lose control.' He smiled and said 'I'll be at your door tonight at midnight. Wear that lavender perfume that drives me mad and I'll make sure you can't walk in the morning.' I turned my head and smiled I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks then I looked back at him and said ' I'll be sure to stretch before you come tonight. He kissed me and began to walk away and I slapped him on his perfectly round butt. He turned with shock on my his face and said ' I'll see you later my lord.'

I went to my music lesson. I could barely focus I just kept thinking about him. The way he smelled of the sweetest oils from kings landing. The way his hair hung like a curtain when he fucked me misstionary. I was almost shaking thinking about sleeping with him tonight. After class I went with my sister and mother to greet a visiting family. Lord and lady Lannister. Then at dinner. Lord Lannister had a proposal to give my farther he said ' your son is almost to age to wed. I wish to have him as a companion for my third son martyn. My farther looked at me then at our guest and said ' I have given my son permission to choose a suitor as he sees fit I will not force him to marry someone just to join our houses. Our guest had a shocked look on his face and turned to look at me and say 'Well am sure my son would make you happy all the girls and boys on casterly Rock would die for the honor so I invite you to come and spent some time at the Rock. There you will see my son and he can try to court you and you will make a decision. I looked at my dad to try to read his face. I couldn't. I could have said ' no lord Lannister am already with someone else someone who's already taken me in ways only married couples were supposed to. that would have change his mind fast about me marrying martyn faster than he could spend his money. I was about to reply when my mother cut me off and said ' he would love to spend some time at the Rock and meet martyn.' I was absolutely furious with her I wanted to stand up and say mom I don't think lord Lannister would want someone who's sleeps next to a boy ever night but of course I didn't I just bite my tongue and said ' I would love to lord Lannister.' Dinner passed uneventful after that I said my goodbyes and went to my bedroom. I had a bath changed into my night attire and waited for my prince to come.

Around midnight I heard a knock on my door I opened it and there he was with a rose in hand. I smiled and kissed my sweet prince taking the rose and his hand and leading him into my room closing the door. We didn't talk we just got down to the fucking. After I laid on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He was playing with my hair and rambling on about how Tyrell's were truly the best lay in westeros even better than the dornish. I sat up on the bed and took his hand. He looked up at me and he seemed to sense I was about to say something serious so he sat up and laid against the beds headboard. I told him everything that happened at dinner he listened quietly and didn't interrupt to ask any questions after I was finished. He said while looking into my eyes ' your mine and I would just love to see some Lannister cunt try and take you away.' I smiled I was glad to be reassured of what I already knew. He then said ' when my farther passes away my brother will become king and we will move to dragon stone and rule it as lords. Until then you will come with me to kings landing where we will live until such a time.' I looked up at my prince and said ' Move in with you. I don't want everyone thinking am your mistress.' He laughed and said 'No of course not my rose. I will ask your farther permission for you to come there to study while I court you.' I smiled ' really I taught the son of a king is only supposed to court virgins.' He grinned and said 'Well considering I was the man who took your virtue I think I could make an exception.' We laughed and talked about random things until we fell asleep. He got up and left before the servants woke not wanting to be caught leaving my room. Oh I could think of all the things they'll say and call me. Which is a little unfair because for him it's expected that he would take a couple highborn or even lowborn Virgins but for me to have sex would be wrong and I would be used goods not suitable for the noble lords of westeros and definitely not a prince. At breakfast I was shocked to find Daeron sitting having a conversation with my farther. I greeted my parents and Daeron like everyone is suppose to. My brother and sister arrived with our guests who I was happy we're leaving today. During breakfast everyone was having side conversations when Daeron started sliding his hands under the table and touching me we both gave each other knowing smiles. After breakfast I got a few moments alone with Daeron and he told me tonight he's gonna ask my farther for permission tonight at dinner. I smiled with joy. The day passed pretty uneventful. My sister and mother bid our guests farewell and I was reminded that I Owed the Rock a visit.

At dinner Daeron asked everyone for there attention he then looked at my farther and said ' My lord It is almost my 18 name day. Which means I will officially be a man. Which means there are certain things expected of me. One of those things happen to be taking a companion and I wish to ask your permission to start courting your son lord carter I humbly invite him to come finish his studies in the capital. While I court him and hopefully win his hand in marriage.' The room was silent for almost a minute while everyone's waited on a response from my farther then he said ' My prince I am happy to hear of your interest in my son carter but carter is free to choose as he wishes to marry. If my son permits it I will send him to the capital with you to begin courtship and to finish his studies.' Everyone looked at me and I said ' I accept your invite my prince.' My mother seemed even happier than me. The taught of house Targaryen and Tyrell being joined made her gitty like a schoolgirl. My brother didn't look as pleased and my sister just smiled. After dinner I took a chaperoned walk around the gardens with Daeron until we were out of sight of my parents then Daeron ordered the guards to stay here and not move as we entered the Rose house. We weren't suppose to be left alone but what guard would say no to a prince. In the rose room Daeron and I sat and talked for a bit then we started kissing and he said 'I could take you now right here on this floor.' I smiled but I could tell he was serious. I turned and said ' I never knew targaryen men had such an insatiable appetite for sex. He put on a puzzled expression and said 'oh you didn't know.' Then smiled. He looked up at the stars and said ' there almost as beautiful as you.' I smiled and we stoop and walked by the fountain. He smiled and said 'it's loud thats perfect no one will hear your moans.' I smiled and Daeron laid me down on the steps to the fountain he pulled my pants off and took me.

It was finally here the day I got to leave with my prince. It was a dream come true I had been up for almost two hours before a servant came to wake me. I got cleaned and dressed my bags were already packed and waiting in the carriage by the time I reached down stairs. Everyone was waiting to see me off I said my goodbyes to my family and entered the carriage to find my prince holding a rose. He extended his hand and said 'something to remind you of home while in the capital a rose for my rose.' I smiled and took the Rose resisting the urge to kiss him. After we were out of sight of high garden Daeron closed the curtains in the carriage and said ' I missed you last night but I couldn't come they were so busy setting up I would have surely been caught.' I smiled at my prince ' we will have plenty time for that in the capital my prince.' He grinned and said ' I can't wait till you see it and I can't wait to introduce you to my farther baelor. ' I'll admit am nervous about meeting him.' I said then he replied 'he's quite gently my rose.' I always smiled when he called me that. Then he continued 'he's a kind old man. Am sure he will love you.' We were traveling to the capital and I opened the curtains to look at the beauty of the country side the peasants look on in wonder when we passed and some of the kids waved. We were almost to the capital when Daeron finally woke up from his nap. After ten minutes our carriage stopped. And we heard some commotion happening outside. My prince said ' stay here.' and grabbed his sword and exited the Carriage. A moment later I heard what sounded like swords clinging together. I pulled the curtain to look out and there were men surrounding the carriage. I got scared and sat back on the seat to scared to look again. After a brief moment my prince came back now covered in sweat. He said 'some men tried to threaten Some of the guards into giving them money but don't worry we scared them off.' I replied with an exhale he chucked and we were back on our way again after about an hour my prince said ' look outside while pointing at the window.' I could see the bright red of the giant castle in the horizon and as we got closer it just got bigger and bigger then I saw all the smaller in comparison grey stone houses that filled the spaces around the castle and I could feel my cheeks hurting from smiling to wide. Daeron looked at me and said ' welcome to your new home my rose.'


End file.
